hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler Becomes a Wizard
Hitler Becomes a Wizard is a parody by PunchOfJustice. The parody tells of Hitler's acquisition of the Wand of Doom, his eventual abuse of magic power and the consequences. It has gained 63,000 views as of 17 January 2016. This is considered one of the best parodies by PoJ, if not, one of the best parodies ever, consisting of extensive use of FX. It won July 2014's Parody of the Month and best FX parody in the Unterganger Awards of May, June, July 2014. Story It is rainy outside. Speer enters Hitler's room to report that "it" is finished, and delivers to him the object in question, which appears to be a pencil. As Hitler holds it in his hands it sparkles and he is thrilled. When Speer asks why we was ordered to build such terrifying weapon, Hitler replies that he was fed up with the 'mouthbreathers' in the bunker with their stupidity, and that he wanted vengeance, thanking Speer. Speer is disappointed in Hitler, saying that he didn't create the wand so that Hitler could "wave it around like a toy", further reminding him that "with great power comes great responsibility". Hitler shrugs it off. Speer extends his hand, warranting promise from Hitler to use it responsibly. Seeing Hitler refuses to shake that hand, he leaves, hoping that Hitler knows what he's doing. Hitler glances up as the door closes. Some time later, in the planning room, Hitler explains about his Pencil of Doom having been combined with South African black magic, creating a new superweapon called the Wand of Doom, and his intention to tap into the magic and become a mighty wizard. Jodl points out there's a slight problem, in that magic doesn't exist. Everybody else laughs at Hitler. Hitler warns Jodl to watch his mouth, saying that a fairy loses its wing every time someone says "magic doesn't exist". Mohnke remarked that they can't take him seriously because he believes in fairies, and everyone laughs even harder. Hitler is annoyed of this, saying magic is real, and threatens the next one to diss him. Jodl carries on to remark how Hitler must have taken some real magic to come up with a plan that stupid, but as he was speaking Hitler fires a magic bolt (i.e. cast a spell) to his face, shrinking it. Hitler smirks with satisfaction, and everyone else looks around with terror. Hitler proceeds to cast spells indiscriminately onto other people in the room. Everyone in the bunker is terrified of Hitler's new power. Ernst-Robert Grawitz is cast into a maneki-neko (waving cat statue). As Goebbels takes a look at his face in the mirror, Hitler apparates behind him and gives him a face makeover. He removes Traudl's clothing. When Günsche clogs the toilet, Hitler turns the Grawitz maneki-neko into a plunger. Next, Cthulhu is seen coming out of the ground nearby the bunker, which Hitler remark as "a special guest visiting the bunker". As Cthulhu rages around Berlin, Hitler thinks to himself that his vengeance is almost complete and that there's one more thing that he needs to take care. Hitler apparates behind Fegelein, and as the latter turns around he revealed himself from hiding. Hitler tells Fegelein who is looking with horror in his face that he had been a thorn on his side for so long, unable to be killed. Fegelein braced himself as Hitler casts an Avada Kedavra spell on Fegelein. Fegelein drops to the ground. Hitler's face fills with satisfaction. Hitler returns to the bunker from the desolated city surface. Announcing his joy of Fegelein's death, he undid some of the curses placed on his generals. He remarked that they are still dogs to him, and that he'll keep them in check unless they want a similar fate as Fegelein. Jodl urges Hitler to destroy his wand as he's too drunk with power. Mohnke agrees, arguing that he had laid Berlin to waste purely out of spite, but before he could argue further Hitler turns him into Nicholas Cage from Vampire's Kiss to have the otherwise dull Mohnke provide some entertainment. As Hitler is entertained by Mohnke Cage, Fegelein calmly waltz into the room, revealing that he's still alive. Hitler screams in utter disbelief, and asks him how he survived the death curse. As Hitler threatens to take his Wand and spell more curses, Fegelein shows Hitler that the Wand is already in his hand. Fegelein says to him that he should have realized that he's leagues above him, and he's taking the 'toy' away until he learn to control his temper, adding that he hope Hitler wouldn't have mind if he plays with it a little. Hitler screams "no" as Fegelein casts a spell. Speer knocks a door, and upon opening it, reveals that Hitler has been turned into a toilet. Hitler asks him if he's found a way to change him back to normal, to which Speer replies there isn't. After a brief pause, Hitler asks Speer to "hurry up", saying he has enough reasons to be called "Shitler" before the incident. Speer attempts to remind Hitler again of his warning about power and responsibility but was cut off and told to "piss off". Before he leaves, Hitler wants Speer to promise that he wouldn't let Günsche get anywhere near him, but Speer plainly ignores him, closes the door, and walks away. In the post-outro, it is night time and Hitler hear footsteps coming towards the room. Hoping it was Speer, Hitler is horrified to find that it is Günsche and rants about having enough of this "shit". Suddenly Göring approaches with his ground-shaking footsteps and told Günsche to get out of his way as he's barely holding it in. Hitler craps himself. Characters and magic performed on them ;Adolf "Shitler" Hitler :Ordered Speer to construct the Wand of Doom. With it, he strike terror into everyone in the bunker and and onto Berlin. After killing Fegelein with magic, he undid some of the spells he cast onto his generals. After Fegelein reveals himself to be alive and takes the Wand from him, he is turned into a toilet (henceforth called Shitler). ;Albert Speer :Constructs the Wand of Doom by imbuing the Pencil of Doom with South African black magic. He warns Hitler not to abuse his power but is ignored. He returned again to Shitler later. ;Alfred Jodl :Mocks Hitler's belief in magic, and his face get shrunk using magic. ;Ernst-Robert Grawitz :Gets turned into a maneki-neko, and later a plunger. ;Joseph Goebbels :Was given a face makeover by Hitler. ;Traudl Junge :Has her clothing stripped by Hitler. ;Otto Günsche :After informing that he clogged the toilet, he was given Grawitz who is turned into a plunger. Later on, he approaches Shitler during the night. ;Hermann Fegelein :Apparently killed by Hitler, but later proved to be leagues above Hitler in power, and, having confiscated Hitler's Wand, turns him into Shitler. ;Hermann Göring :Decides to 'prairie dog' after the incident, causing Shitler to shit himself. Gallery File:Hitler Toilet.png|Shitler. more coming soon Trivia * As expected with the Wizard theme, this parody makes a lot of references to Harry Potter. Music from the Harry Potter movies is featured throughout the video. Hitler also wears a hat that belongs to the Hogwarts school uniform, performs apparitions and even attempts to use an Avada Kedavra curse in the climax. * Speer telling Hitler that "with great power comes great responsibility", is obviously a reference to Spiderman, where it is the signature phrase of Peter Parker/Spiderman's late uncle Ben. Hitler completes the reference by calling Speer "uncle Ben" after he gives Hitler said advice. Category:Parodies